約束
by Yami-chan Kagami II
Summary: Akagi hanya ingin menghabiskan hari natal bersama dengan Kaga, ia ingin memenuhi janjinya. Tetapi apakah Kaga mengingat janji tersebut?


Disclamer: Kantai Collection ©Kadokawa Games.

Penulis tidak menjamin apapun terhadap efek yang diberikan dari cerita ini.

* * *

 **約束**

* * *

Satu malam sebelum hari natal tiba atau yang biasa disebut dengan _Christmas Eve_ adalah malam yang dinantikan oleh banyak orang karena mereka memanfaatkan momen itu untuk berkumpul bersama dengan keluarga, kolega, teman maupun kekasih. Meski tidak merayakan hari natal sekalipun, semua merayakan _Christmas Eve_ dengan harapan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan orang yang disayangi.

Akagi, gadis cantik berusia 26 tahun, melewatkan _Christmas Eve_ seorang diri di apartemennya. Mengapa ia menghabiskan malam seperti ini seorang diri? Apa tidak ada yang mengajaknya untuk sekedar minum bersama? Jangan salah sangka, sudah banyak orang yang mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan _Christmas Eve_ bersama. Tetapi Akagi selalu menolak ajakan teman-temannya dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di apartemen kecilnya itu.

Salju yang perlahan turun ketika malam seperti ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah bagi Akagi. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dapat menikmati butiran salju yang perlahan turun ke muka bumi. Bukankah pemandangan indah seperti ini hanya bisa dinikmati ketika musim dingin saja? Ia berharap bisa menyaksikan pemandangan indah ini bersama dengan orang yang ia sayangi.

Akagi selalu menanti kedatangan orang itu, makanya ia tak bisa meninggalkan apartemennya begitu saja. Ia khawatir ketika orang itu datang kemari dan ia tak berada di sini. Tentu hal itu sangat menyebalkan, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk menunggu kedatangan orang itu dengan menghabiskan waktu di dalam apartemennya. Ia pun juga memiliki kegiatan sembari menanti kedatangan orang itu yaitu membuat kue natal.

Begini-begini Akagi ahli dalam memasak meski ia lebih ahli dalam menghabiskan makanan. Sering sekali Akagi menghabiskan masakan buatannya dibandingkan diberikan kepada orang lain. Terkadang orang itu mengingatkan Akagi untuk membiarkannya mencicipi masakan buatan Akagi. Lalu Akagi tertawa pelan ketika melihat wajah datar orang itu yang menginginkan masakan buatannya. Sejak saat itu Akagi ingin mencoba membuat masakan untuk orang itu.

Siapa sebenarnya orang itu? Jika ditanya seperti itu, Akagi hanya akan tersenyum dan menjawab bahwa orang itu adalah kekasihnya. Tentu saja ia ingin memperkenalkan kekasihnya itu tetapi ia tahu bahwa ia tak bisa melakukannya karena kekasihnya adalah seorang gadis seperti dirinya. Kekasihnya adalah Kaga, sahabatnya sejak SMA yang juga rekan kerjanya di kantor saat ini. Bagaimana awal mereka bisa menjadi pasangan kekasih? Biarkanlah mereka menyimpan kenangan indah itu seorang diri tanpa harus diumbar ke publik.

Demi Kaga pun, Akagi rela untuk belajar memasak berbagai macam menu makanan dan hendak memberikannya sebagai hadiah. Ia ingin mengetahui reaksi macam apa yang akan diperlihatkan oleh Kaga. Mungkinkah wajah datar dan dingin bagai es itu akan luluh tatkala mencicipi masakan buatan Akagi? Mungkin saja.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Akagi semakin bersemangat untuk memasak. Ia membuka buku resep kue natal yang dimilikinya dan mencari-cari kue apa yang bisa ia buat. Ia sudah membeli bahannya jauh-jauh hari agar ketika _Christmas Eve_ seperti ini ia tak perlu keluar rumah dan menghabiskan waktu di rumah.

 _Tampaknya kue natal dengan krim vanila juga taburan stroberi akan cocok,_ batin Akagi yang mempersiapkan masakannya itu. Ia mengolah semua bahan-bahan yang ada dan membuat kue tersebut dengan cepat. Tentu saja ia tak ingin berlama-lama, ia khawatir sebelum kuenya jadi ia akan memakan kue tersebut. Setelah semua bahan dasar telah selesai dibuat dan kue tersebut telah jadi, Akagi hanya perlu memberikan hiasan di kue tersebut.

 _Kuyakin Kaga akan menyukainya_. Akagi yang sudah lama mengenal Kaga merasa ia sudah mengetahui beberapa hal tentang gadis itu, meski masih ada banyak rahasia yang tak ia ketahui. Ia pun tak ingin memaksa Kaga untuk menceritakan semua hal padanya, biarlah gadis itu sendiri yang mengungkapkannya.

"Selesai! Kuyakin Kaga akan menyukainya!"

Akagi memerhatikan kue natal buatannya yang telah jadi itu dengan bangga. Ia segera mengambil ponsel dan memotret kue itu lalu mengirim sebuah pesan entah pada siapa, mungkin saja pada Kaga. Ia berharap Kaga akan segera membaca pesannya dan gadis itu akan segera datang agar mereka bisa memakan kue ini bersama.

Setelah selesai membuat kue, Akagi beristirahat sejenak di sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Sepanjang acara ia melihat berbagai macam persiapan natal di beberapa negara. Memang di hari seperti ini seluruh acara televisi hampir menyiarkan acara yang sama, Akagi pun mematikan televisi dan memilih memerhatikan pemandangan di luar. Salju pun terus turun dengan indahnya, ia jadi teringat ketika ia dan Kaga bermain salju bersama di masa SMA.

.

.

.

" _Kaga, apa kau menyukai musim dingin?"_

" _Aku tidak membencinya. Memangnya ada apa, Akagi-san?"_

" _Tidak, aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau dan salju adalah kombinasi yang bagus."_

" _Memangnya kenapa?"_

" _Karena kau terlihat cantik jika melewati jalan yang bersalju seperti ini."_

 _Tampaknya rayuan Akagi tidak memberikan efek apapun, sepertinya. Kaga hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan sekilas Akagi melihat semburat merah di wajah Kaga. Melihat Kaga yang selama ini selalu terlihat datar tetapi bisa berwajah malu seperti itu merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Akagi._

" _Kau tidak usah mengatakan hal memalukan begitu, Akagi-san."_

" _Eh? Kenapa? Kau 'kan memang cantik."_

" _Kau pun juga cantik, Akagi-san."_

" _Terima kasih."_

 _Akagi menyentuh rambut Kaga dan membelainya lalu mereka bergandengan tangan sembari menelusuri jalan untuk pulang bersama. Salju yang turun hari itu menjadi saksi bahwa kedua gadis ini pernah menelusuri sebuah jalan bersama._

.

.

.

Akagi masih ingat momen itu, rasanya ia ingin tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Kaga yang manis itu. Tentu saja melihat Kaga berekspresi seperti itu adalah hal langka yang harus diabadikan. Ia menyesal tak sempat memotret wajah Kaga yang memerah itu, tetapi ia masih mengingatnya di dalam benaknya.

"Seandainya aku sempat memotretnya. Kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya?"

Akagi pun melirik ponselnya, tak ada satupun balasan dari Kaga. Ia mencoba menghubungi nomor tersebut tapi nomor yang dituju tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Mungkin Kaga dalam perjalanan kemari sehingga tidak sempat mengecek ponselnya. Akagi berusaha menanamkan pikiran itu dalam benaknya, ia ingin memercayai Kaga. Ia yakin gadis itu akan datang dan merayakan natal bersama dengannya.

Satu jam, dua jam bahkan sudah lebih dari enam jam berlalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Kaga di apartemen Akagi. Akagi melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari. Sekarang sudah tanggal 25 Desember, hari natal sudah tiba tetapi Kaga tak kunjung datang.

"Kaga." gumam Akagi pelan.

Ia terus melirik ke arah pintu, berharap pintu itu akan terbuka dan sosok Kaga akan muncul disana sembari berkata _maaf, aku terlambat_ lalu ia akan memeluk Kaga dengan erat, mereka akan memakan kue buatannya bersama, saling bertukar hadiah hingga akhirnya menyatukan kehangatan tubuh mereka dalam dinginnya malam natal kali ini. Tapi nampaknya Akagi harus menahan impiannya karena sampai sekarang Kaga pun tak datang. Ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan berharap Kaga akan tiba.

Pukul 08.00, 25 Desember.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang lain di dalam apartemen Akagi selain dirinya sendiri. Akagi terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengecek sekeliling, ia tak menemukan sosok Kaga di dalam apartemennya. Ia menghela napas dan menatap kue buatannya yang masih berada di meja dengan indahnya, kue yang ia siapkan untuk Kaga.

"Mungkin ia akan datang nanti malam."

Akagi berusaha berpikir positif dan bersiap-siap ke kamar mandi untuk segera mandi, setelah membersihkan diri ia ingin merapikan rumahnya. Mungkin saja Kaga akan segera datang dan ia tak ingin gadis itu merasa tak senang. Jika rumahnya ini rapi ia yakin Kaga akan senang.

Akagi melakukan semua kegiatannya dari awal sampai akhir, sesekali ia beristirahat dan memerhatikan jam yang menunjukkan waktu siang hari. Ia pun memutuskan untuk makan siang dan melirik kue buatannya.

"Kaga tidak akan marah jika kue untuknya kumakan setengah."

Ia memotong kue buatannya dan memakannya, rasa manis dari kue itu tidak berarti apapun di lidahnya karena ia tak menghabiskan waktu natal dengan orang yang ia sayangi. Ia kembali melirik ponselnya dan tak ada pesan apapun dari Kaga. Akagi hampir saja kehilangan kepercayaan pada Kaga, tetapi ia menetapkan dirinya untuk memercayai gadis itu.

"Kaga pasti datang. Aku yakin."

Semakin Akagi percaya tetapi kepercayaannya itu semakin terkhianati. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 pun Kaga tak kunjung datang. Akagi mulai frustasi dan memakai selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, ia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia bukan merasa kedinginan melainkan merasa hampa. Ia menghabiskan malam natal seorang diri tanpa kekasihnya. Padahal mereka berjanji akan melewatkan waktu natal bersama, tetapi sang kekasih tak kunjung datang.

"Kaga..."

Akagi yang masih menyelimuti dirinya itu perlahan bangun dari ranjang dan memutuskan untuk melihat album foto dirinya ketika SMA. Ternyata Akagi masih menyimpan foto saat ia masih sekolah, tentu saja foto-foto itu kebanyakan berisi fotonya dan Kaga. Ia memang mengambil foto teman-teman yang lain tetapi ia lebih menyukai memenuhi album foto semasa SMA itu dengan foto Kaga.

Ia membuka halaman pertama album foto tersebut dan melihat fotonya ketika tahun pertama masa SMA. Saat itu Akagi sedang memerhatikan gedung baru sekolah lalu dibuka foto-foto berikutnya dan ia melihat sosok Kaga sedang berdiri di dekat pohon sakura. Akagi jadi teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kaga.

.

.

.

 _Saat itu Akagi terburu-buru untuk masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, ia yang tak tahu dengan baik denah sekolah merasa kebingungan mencari sebuah ruangan. Ia ingin bertanya pun tak ada orang mendengarnya. Akagi menghela napas dan merasa ia akan terlambat untuk mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Di saat ia pasrah seperti itu, ia melihat sosok gadis dengan rambut hitam pendeknya itu sedang berdiri menyandarkan dirinya di pohon sakura. Akagi merasa gadis itu sangat cantik dengan bunga sakura yang bermekaran di dekatnya. Dan entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat melihat sosok itu. Ia segera mendekati gadis itu dan menyapanya._

" _Permisi."_

" _Ada apa?"_

" _Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu dimana letak gedung upacara penerimaan siswa baru."_

" _Gedungnya berada di sebelah kirimu, aku juga mengikuti upacara itu. Acaranya akan mulai lima menit lagi, tidak usah terburu-buru."_

" _Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita masuk sekarang saja. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada orang yang dikenal, lagipula kita bisa mencari tahu tentang murid lainnya."_

" _Aku tidak..."_

" _Namaku Akagi. Siapa namamu?"_

" _Kaga..."_

" _Salam kenal, Kaga. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam dan mengikuti acaranya."_

" _Eh? Ah, baik... Akagi-san."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sejak pertemuan pertama itu, Akagi mulai mendekati Kaga, apalagi mereka adalah teman sekelas. Sesekali Akagi mengajak Kaga untuk berbincang mengenai buku kesukaan mereka, acara televisi maupun kehidupan. Munking perbincangan mereka bagi sebagian anak lain kurang menyenangkan karena tidak meperbincangkan tentang lelaki dan fashion terkini. Tapi untuk apa mereka membicarakan hal itu jika ada hal lain yang lebih layak untuk dibicarakan._

" _Jadi Kaga suka jika ada orang yang memberimu hadiah di hari ulang tahunmu karena kau tak pernah menerimanya dari kedua orangtuamu?"_

" _I, itu..."_

" _Baik, tiap tahun ketika hari ulang tahunmu tiba aku akan memberikanmu hadiah. Kau tunggu saja!"_

" _Tidak usah, Akagi-san. Aku malah merepotkanmu..."_

" _Tidak, aku senang memberikan hadiah untukmu. Apalagi melihat wajahmu yang tersenyum senang, aku berpikir apakah kau bisa memperlihatkan senyuman tulusmu sekali saja padaku. Aku ingin melihatnya."_

 _Kaga terkejut mendengar ucapan itu dan tak menjawab apapun selain menundukkan wajahnya karena malu dan Akagi yang tetap saja mengoceh tak jelas mengenai hadiah apa yang kira-kira akan disukai oleh Kaga._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lalu tiba saatnya ketika di malam natal ketika mereka kelas dua SMA. Akagi dengan berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kaga dan ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan menerimanya. Ia sampai mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama untuk memastikan jawaban yang ia dengar dari gadis itu._

" _Kaga, jadi kau benar-benar menerimaku?" tanya Akagi._

" _Kau sudah menanyakan hal itu sebanyak lima kali, Akagi-san. Kau tak percaya padaku." jawab Kaga datar._

" _Bu, bukannya tak percaya? Aah, seperti mimpi saja..."_

" _Ini bukan mimpi, Akagi-san. Aku menerima pernyataan cintamu dan mau menjadi kekasihmu."_

" _Terima kasih, Kaga."_

 _Akagi langsung merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kaga membalas pelukan tersebut dan memberikan sebuah ciuman hangat di tengah dinginnya cuaca kali ini. Tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka sedetik pun, biarlah mereka menikmati indahnya cinta yang dirasa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Akagi tersenyum saja melihat kumpulan foto-fotonya dengan Kaga selama ini. Ketika ia melihat foto itupun ia teringat semua kenangannya tentang Kaga. Dimulai dari awal pertemuan mereka, bagaimana cara mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, bagaimana ia menyatakan cinta dan berakhir mendapatkan cinta Kaga. Semua kenangan itu bagai lembaran film yang terus berputar dengan indahnya di benak Akagi.

Tapi semenjak mereka memasuki bangku perkuliahan dimana mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda, otomatis intensitas waktu mereka bertemu semakin sedikit. Mereka hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama di momen tertentu, apalagi ketika memasuki dunia kerja. Mereka bekerja di perusahaan yang berbeda dan hanya bisa bertemu sesekali. Meski waktu yang mereka miliki semakin menipis tetapi mereka masih sering berkomunikasi, setidaknya itulah anggapan Akagi.

Semuanya berubah di usia mereka yang ke 25 tahun, pekerjaan yang semakin menumpuk ditambah dengan intensitas waktu untuk berkirim pesan yang semakin singkat membuat keduanya lupa bahwa mereka memiliki kehidupan pribadi sebagai pasangan kekasih. Keduanya sibuk dengan rutinitas diri sendiri dan tak memerhatikan pasangannya. Janji untuk melewatkan malam natal bersama pun terkadang tak bisa terpenuhi. Jika salah satunya mengingkari janji, maka salah satu dari mereka akan meminta maaf dan dimaafkan. Tetapi janji tetaplah janji, masalah apakah bisa dilaksanakan atau tidak itu adalah urusan mereka masing-masing.

Akagi tak menyadari bahwa album foto yang ia buka itu telah sampai pada halaman terakhir dan ia melihat foto Kaga yang sedang menerima sebuah hadiah darinya. Ia ingat itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya setahun lalu. Sejak saat itu ia tak mengambil foto Kaga lagi, daripada dibilang ia tak ingin mengambil foto ia akan berkata bahwa ia tak bisa mengambil foto itu.

"Kaga..."

Akagi kembali menggumamkan nama sang kekasih tetapi tetap saja sosok itu tak muncul di hadapannya. Waktu sudah semakin larut dan natal pun sudah hampir selesai tetapi ia tak menemukan keindahan natal seperti dahulu, mungkin karena ia hanya melewatkan natal tahun ini seorang diri.

"Jika aku tidur mungkin besok ia akan datang."

Akagi memutuskan untuk merapikan kembali album foto itu dan menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Dalam hati kecilnya ia berharap bahwa Kaga akan datang dan mereka bisa merayakan natal bersama, meski terlambat pun tak apa.

Pukul 10.00, 26 Desember.

Akagi terbangun dari tidurnya dan memerhatikan jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu saat ini. Ia bangun dan tak menemukan sosok Kaga di dalam apartemennya, sepertinya ia mulai lelah menunggu kedatangan gadis itu. Ia tersenyum pahit dan menundukkan wajahnya, sesekali bergumam entah apa yang ia katakan. Akagi segera bangun dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi. Ketika ia telah selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap, Akagi menatap kue natal buatannya yang masih berada di atas meja. Ia segera membungkus kue tersebut dan membawanya lalu keluar dari apartemennya. Ia yang selama dua hari ini mengurung diri di dalam rumah memutuskan untuk keluar.

Ia melihat bahwa dunia tampak putih karena sisa-sisa salju masih berada di sudut jalan. Sesekali ia melihat anak-anak yang tampak ceria dan bermain dengan salju. Ia tersenyum tipis dan segera berjalan pelan, maniknya memerhatikan sekitarnya dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah toko bunga. Ia berhenti dan memasuki toko itu untuk melihat-lihat bunga yang dijual disana.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah, saya ingin membeli bunga... Hmm, apa yang cocok ya?"

"Bunga seperti apa yang Anda cari?"

"Aku ingin memberikan bunga untuk orang yang kusayangi."

"Untuk kekasih? Anda romantis sekali. Ah maaf, saya memiliki sebuah bunga yang cocok untuk kriteria Anda."

Petugas itu mencari bunga yang sekiranya cocok dan memperlihatkan setangkai bunga mawar. Akagi hanya tersenyum dan ia tak menginginkan bunga mawar kali ini, ia memutuskan untuk mencari bunga sendiri dibantu oleh petugas tersebut dan matanya tertuju pada bunga tulip berwarna putih. Ia langsung memesan bunga itu dan sang petugas mengambil sejumlah yang Akagi inginkan. Setelah membayarnya, Akagi menerima bunga itu dan pergi dari toko tersebut.

Sekali lagi langkahnya membawa Akagi pergi entah kemana. Jalanan pun tampak sepi tatkala Akagi menginjakkan kaki di suatu tempat, sepertinya memang inilah tempat yang ingin ia datangi. Memangnya ada seseorang yang baru saja merayakan natal datang ke tempat seperti ini? Ada saja, salah satunya Akagi. Ia terus berjalan dan langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah tempat. Bisakah Akagi menyebut dirinya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah nisan? Iya, nisan sang kekasih.

"Selamat pagi, Kaga. Selamat natal, maaf aku baru mengunjungimu lagi." gumam Akagi.

Akagi terdiam menatap sebuah nisan yang berada di hadapannya. Nisan yang mengukir nama sang kekasih dengan indah tetapi ia tak merasa senang sama sekali. Ia kembali teringat kenangan akan satu tahun lalu, ketika malam tanggal 24 Desember mereka berjanji akan merayakan _Christmas Eve_ bersama tetapi nyatanya tak bisa karena Kaga mengalami kecelakaan mobil ketika menuju apartemen Akagi.

.

.

.

 _Akagi terus menghubungi Kaga tetapi teleponnya tak diangkat, ia sangat khawatir apalagi sekarang sudah malam seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi dengan nama Kaga yang berada di layar ponselnya, ia merasa senang ketika Kaga menghubunginya. Tetapi ia terkejut ketika bukan suara Kaga yang ia dengar melainkan suara seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa pemilik ponsel ini mengalami kecelakaan dan sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit. Untuk saat itu dunia Akagi serasa akan runtuh._

 _Buru-buru Akagi keluar dari rumah dan bergegas menuju alamat rumah sakit yang diberitahukan oleh orang yang menghubunginya itu. Sesampainya disana ia bertemu dengan orang yang menghubunginya dan menerima ponsel Kaga, ia mendengar bahwa Kaga mengalami kecelakaan. Ia terdiam dan hendak mencari dokter yang merawatnya, tetapi mereka sedang mengadakan operasi. Entah apa itu, mungkin karena nyawa Kaga berada dalam bahaya._

 _Akagi hanya bisa berdoa agar ia diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Kaga._

" _Apakah ada keluarga terdekat nona ini?" tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi itu._

" _Saya," jawab Akagi langsung. "Bagaimana kondisi Kaga?"_

" _Kami berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuknya, kondisinya saat ini cukup parah mengingat tubuhnya dipenuhi luka dan ia mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya. Kondisinya saat ini masih koma."_

" _Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"_

" _Setelah ini Anda bisa bertemu dengannya."_

 _Akagi merasa ditampar mendengar bahwa Kaga koma dan terluka parah. Ia tak mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bahkan ketika ia diizinkan berkunjung pun ia hanya bisa menatap nanar kondisi Kaga dan menggenggam tangan sang kekasih dengan erat. Betapa hancurnya hati ini. Ia tak menyangka bahwa janji untuk merayakan natal bersama mereka harus berakhir seperti ini._

" _Cepat sembuh, Kaga. Aku menantimu."_

 _Tetapi sekuat apapun doa Akagi, ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak bisa mengubah takdir. Selama tanggal 25 Desember Kaga tetap mengalami koma dan pada tanggal 26 Desember pagi, Kaga menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Akagi yang mengetahui hal itu tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia sangat frustasi dan syok karena sang kekasih pergi begitu saja tanpa memberinya pesan apapun._

" _Kaga! KAGA!"_

 _Sekuat apapun Akagi berteriak tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa Kaga telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya. Perawat yang ada pun berusaha menenangkan Akagi yang terus menangis, mereka mengerti perasaan Akagi. Mengerti katanya? Mana mungkin mereka mengerti. Akagi pun yang mengurusi semua pemakaman Kaga dan memilihkan tempat dimana tempat istirahat terakhir Kaga._

 _Akagi bahkan tak sanggup untuk melihat prosesi pemakaman, tapi mau tak mau ia harus melihatnya dan tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Seolah-olah semua kata-katanya tersendat di tenggorokan dan tak mampu untuk dikeluarkan. Ia menatap nisan yang berada di hadapannya dan membelai nisan tersebut._

" _Kaga, ini hanya lelucon bukan? Kau masih berada disini 'kan? Kaga..."_

 _Akagi kembali menangis dan air mata yang sudah ia keluarkan pun kembali mengalir dengan sendirinya. Ia menatap nisan tersebut dan memeluknya dengan erat sembari meneriakkan nama Kaga. Takdir itu memang kejam, bahkan Akagi tak diberi kesempatan satu kali untuk mendengar Kaga berbicara. Tidak ada kesmepatan itu._

" _Kaga, tahun ini kita tak bisa merayakan natal bersama. Apakah tahun depan kita bisa merayakannya bersama?" bisik Akagi di sela tangisnya._

 _Tidak ada satupun orang yang menjawab pertanyaan itu dan Akagi tetap saja menangis sejadi-jadinya sembari memeluk nisan itu. Nisan seseorang yang ia kasihi. Janji mereka pun tak bisa terwujud dikarenakan takdir Tuhan yang mengambil nyawa Kaga. Apakah Akagi akan menyalahkan Tuhan? Tidak, ia tak berhak. Tapi jauh di sudut hatinya, ia hampir saja mengutuk Tuhan yang mengambil seseorang yang ia cintai._

.

.

.

"Aku bahkan tetap menunggumu, mungkin saja kau akan datang di malam natal dan mengatakan padaku bahwa selama ini kau dinas ke luar negeri. Bukan mengalami kecelakaan hingga tewas seperti ini. Nampaknya itu adalah keinginan egoisku semata." gumam Akagi pelan yang meletakkan setangkai bunga tulip putih dan menatap kembali nisan tersebut.

Ia masih mengingat kejadian satu tahun lalu, rasanya seperti kemarin. Tangan Akagi bergetar ketika membelai nisan tersebut dan air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Tampaknya ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Kaga sudah pergi dari hidupnya untuk selamanya. Ia tak bisa menerimanya begitu saja, tetapi inilah kenyataan yang menamparnya dan ia harus belajar untuk menerimanya.

"Aku bahkan sudah membuat kue natal untukmu, tahun ini pun kau tak bisa memakannya. Apa kau mau kita memakan kuenya bersama?"

Sebut saja Akagi gila atau apapun, ia tak akan peduli. Omongan orang lain mengenai dirinya itu tak akan ia pedulikan, asalkan ia bisa mengingat Kaga di dalam hatinya. Berat rasanya bagi Akagi untuk melangkah kemari, tepat satu tahun kejadian yang merenggut nyawa kekasihnya itu dan tepat satu tahun pula Akagi terus larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Kaga, jika aku bisa memohon pada Santa untuk menghidupkanmu kembali apa ia akan mendengarkan permohonanku? Kurasa tidak... Tetapi aku menyesal tak melaksanakan janji denganmu tahun lalu, penyesalan ini pun terus terbawa hingga tahun ini. Apakah aku ini menyedihkan?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Akagi, ia memilih untuk menatap kembali nisan itu dan hendak menjauh dari sana. Semakin lama ia berada disini maka hatinya semakin sakit, kenyataan semakin menamparnya bahwa sang kekasih tak berada di sisinya lagi. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel milik Kaga. Tentu saja semua pesan dan teleponnya tak akan dijawab karena sang empunya sudah tak ada. Ia yang menyimpan ponsel Kaga hanya mampu membuka kotak pesan sembari menangisi semua pesan darinya yang masuk di ponsel itu. Sebuah janji yang tak bisa terwujud dan ia yang hanya mampu menangisi semuanya.

 **Tamat**

A/N: Sebenarnya fiksi ini direncanakan publish saat hari natal tetapi karena penulis kehilangan akses menuju akunnya jadi membuat akun baru untuk mempublikasikan fiksi ini. Fiksi AKKG yang dibuat untuk pelunasan hutang kepada Akari Seikawa-san ini telah selesai juga. Ditujukan kepada semua pecinta AKKG dan terima kasih telah membaca fiksi ini. Sampai jumpa di fiksi berikutnya.


End file.
